The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical wirings, and more specifically to a method of, and an apparatus for testing the safety of the electrical wiring within buildings.
United Kingdom wiring regulations in accordance with British Standard BS7679 requires that the electrical wiring within buildings must be regularly checked to determine whether or not the wiring meets certain minimum standards of safety. However, the period of time between which tests of the electrical wiring in a building must be carried out, are, in the majority of cases, not prescribed, except in respect of licensed premises and buildings which are open to members of the public. The requirements are often backed by the force of legislation, such as the Electricity at Work Act, the Health and Safety at Work Act and the Health and Safety Regulations in the United Kingdom.
Generally, good practice with regard to the period of time between which safety tests of the electrical wiring in buildings is carried out, is accepted as being between 7 and 8 years for domestic dwellings and 5 years for offices and commercial premises. However, those buildings or premises which are required to have a fire certificate must be tested annually. This includes licensed premises, hotels and buildings which are frequented by members of the public.
As one would expect, any failure to carry out regular tests of the safety of the electrical wiring in a building could lead to increase risk from of dangerous or unsafe electrical installations. Furthermore, any accidents, injuries or deaths that occur as a result of dangerous or faulty electrical installation, which has not undergone regular safety tests, may lead to the prosecution of those responsible. Prosecution resulting from a failure to carry out the prescribed safety tests could result in substantial fines, imprisonment or both in extreme cases.
Therefore, the regular testing of electrical wiring in buildings is important not only to maintain and ensure the safety of those persons frequenting such buildings, but it is also important in verifying that the subsequent installation or replacement of electrical components has been carried out properly, thereby helping to avoid or mitigate against the installation of dangerous or faulty electrical components which may lead to failure of the wiring at a later date.
Part of testing of the safety of electrical wiring involves proving or determining the integrity of the insulation of all the electrical conductors (i.e.—live, neutral and earth). British Standard BS7679 requires that the testing of the integrity of wiring insulation be carried out at a raised voltage of 1000 volts, in order to expose any potential weakness in any component of the electrical wiring insulation.
However, great difficulty is often encountered when such insulation integrity tests are conducted, especially on lighting circuits, due to the fact that modern light fittings are sensitive and are therefore often incapable of withstanding the increased voltage associated with the 1000 volt test prescribed in accordance with British Standard BS7679.
A further problem associated with carrying out the 1000 volt integrity test on lighting circuits, is that electronic circuits of modern fluorescent lights, discharge fittings and various other lighting components generate electrical leakage which may lead to false test readings, providing unsatisfactory test conditions and uncertain test results. As a result of these problems, it has been necessary for an electrician testing the lighting circuit to disconnect all of the light fittings in a circuit in order to carry out the test properly. This is a very laborious, time consuming and expensive task. Once the electrician has carried out the test he must then reconnect the lights and prove that they are all functioning correctly and safely after the test has been conducted. In many instances the testing of electrical circuits is made almost impossible due to the inaccessibility of lights as a result of mounting locations or access restrictions.
Furthermore, due to the fact that the testing of electrical wiring comprising lighting circuits is so labour intensive, time consuming and expensive, in many instances testing of electrical wiring is often not carried out properly or is not attempted at all, simply being ignored, having serious ramifications in terms of the integrity and safety of the wiring, and the associated safety of those persons frequenting such buildings.